H y H historia de amor al estilo harry potter
by AngelBlack15
Summary: es una forma distinta de ver el sexto año de harry.... donde tendra que poner el odio hacia su peor enemigo de un lado para salvar una de las cosas que mas ama.... y si Rowling tiene razon y el amor es su poder especial....¿podra salvarla o perdera otrave
1. Chapter 1

**La Carta Del Misterio**

En una tarde en las vacaciones de fin de curso estaba harry en el 4 de Privet drive, donde sobrevivía con sus desagradables y no magos tíos, antes de empezar el 6º año de clases en Hogwarts. Harry que como siempre con su aspecto desaliñado y distraído llamaba la atención de todos los curiosos vecinos; pero en la sombra justo en la casa de la señora Figg (la cual, harry que apenas el año pasado se había enterado del contacto de esta con la magia) unos ojos de pestañas larga apuntaban directamente hacía él y justo cuando este los mira se esconden en la sombra de la casa de su extraña vecina. El ante este acontecimiento se asomo por la acera de la calle en donde no pudo ver a las extrañas miradas que lo espiaban desde la ventana.

Esa noche después de puesto el sol, durante la cena que como siempre era totalmente en silencio con lo que le respectaba a harry, estaba este pensativo por los hechos de las miradas desde las ventanas; al subir a su habitación se dio cuenta de que sobre su escritorio se encontraba una hermosa lechuza de color plateado que tenia en su pata un pergamino de color morado, se acerco y la lechuza estiro su pata para que extrajera el pequeño pergamino, este era de alguien que no conocía de hecho estaba escrito por anónimo

Querido harry:

Tú en realidad no me conoces más que de vista y por eso no sabes el profundo "aprecio" que te tengo, mi nombre no es lo importante si no el tiempo que tengo viéndote y queriendo hablar contigo.

Hoy por simple casualidad descubrí que vivías en el 4 de Prive Drive, lo cual me dio valor para enviarte este mensaje; no sé sí en verdad estas saliendo con Cho Chang, así que mis fuentes pueden estar equivocadas.

Yo conozco casi todos tus secretos y me pareces la persona más interesante que he visto.

PS si quieres saber mi nombre solo tienen que esperar las próximas cartas. Saludos a Ginny Weasley.

Después de leer la carta harry sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco de felicidad, satisfacción y pena (eso de admiradoras secretas no es muy común para alguien que todas las brujas de Hogwarts creían que estaba loco), este sentimiento fue interrumpido, por una sacudida causada por pigg la pequeña lechuza de Ron Weasley que entro tropezando con el escritorio, la mesita de noche y aterrizando sobre la cama de harry; Tenia un paquete notablemente pesado, que se lo había enviado la señora y el señor Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny( la hermana pequeña de Ron, que estudiaba un año antes que él), y por supuesto los gemelos Fred y George; en él habían muchísimas cartas, la felicidad de harry no podía ser mayor, se puso a leer una por una las cartas que acababan de llegar.

Empezó por la de Hermione, esta decía:

Harry y Ron:

Estoy vacación ando en el antiguo pueblo de Salem con mis padres, este es un pueblo en verdad bonito; Te daré tu regalo de cumpleaños en la madriguera cuando llegue en las ultimas 2 semanas de vacaciones, de hay iremos los 3 al callejón Diagon para comprar los nuevos útiles para el 6º .

PS espero que esos tíos tuyos te estén tratando bien, té extraño mucho. Mil besos.

Hermione

Luego agarro la de Ron:

Harry:

Como estas primero que todo. La carta de hermione es por que ella creía que los dos estábamos en la madriguera.

He estado todo las vacaciones en mi casa con todos mis hermanos menos Persy, mi padre todavía sigue molesto con él, en realidad mi, madre lo extraña muchísimo pero nosotros no podemos opinar.

Mis vacaciones no han sido malas, Fred y George les va muy bien en el negocio, dicen que sin ti no lo hubiesen logrado, tienen de todo, el problema es que lo prueban con nosotros; Bill se abrió otro agujero en la ceja derecha, mi madre esta muy molesta con su nueva imagen.

PS que la pases bien te intentaremos buscar lo antes posible. Nos veremos muy pronto

Ron

Después de esas 2 cartas agarro la de la señora y el señor Weasley, en donde decía que le deseaba unas felices vacaciones y que no se preocupara, que lo irían a recoger lo antes posible.

Harry empezó a jorungar los paquetes como en busca de algo, en eso entro por la ventana una lechuza muy grande de color negro azabache tenia una carta enrollada en su pata, Harry reconoció inmediatamente el paquete por el fuerte amarrado, este era de Hagrid la carta también traía unas fotos de diferentes tipos una de Hagrid y madame máxime posando en una montaña, otra era de Lily y James los padres de Harry que le sonreían y cargaban un bulto entre sus brazos muy pequeño, Harry entendió que ese pequeño bulto era el de bebe, en una de las ultimas vio una de la orden del fénix como la que le había mostrado Lupin en las vacaciones pasadas. Se corría, y en el medio de esas apareció Sirius (el padrino fallecido de Harry, que murió mientras lo defendía de Bellatrixz en el departamento de misterios, el curso pasado.

Harry sin más deseos de hacer nada se lanzo sobre su cama con cierto aire de tristeza, este no había pensado en Sirius desde el final del año escolar pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Nueva Vecina**

En un santiamén se quedo dormido. Se puede decir que sus sueños no eran lo más serio que se había visto, pero lo distrajo de su tristeza. En la mañana siguiente después de vestirse e introducir las fotos en el álbum que le regalo Hagrid cuando termino el primer curso en Hogwarts, bajo a el comedor. Su tía petunia ya gritaba por las escaleras para llamar a su pequeña bola de manteca para comer; harry no sabia como le podían seguir dando tal cantidad de comida si el año antepasado tuvo que ponerse a dieta por que no había ningún pantalón que le quedara en toda la escuela.

Sonaron las escaleras como si una manada de elefantes se hubiera resbalado por ellas, después de eso harry empezó a bajar las escaleras descalzo por que sus tenis se estaban lavando y los pies de dudley eran demasiado pequeños y rechonchos como para que a el le quedaran sus zapatos.

Tío Vernon estaba haciendo reparaciones al suelo y sin darse cuenta había dejado los clavos fuera de la caja de herramientas, harry que bajaba descuidado piso unos de los clavos…. Mierd…. Fue la expresión que harry tuvo tiempo de expresar por que abajo tirado en el suelo se encontraba su primo destornillándose de risa por el accidente que había tenido harry.

Harry termino de bajar las escaleras cojeando, le paso por al lado a su primo que por poco no se orinaba de la risa; llego a la cocina en donde su tía Petunia lo esperaba molesta.

-Que gritería era esa, tu tía Marge esta durmiendo- dijo tía Petunia con una mirada muy desagradable en el rostro.

-Me he clavado un clavo en la planta del pie- le contesto harry todavía agarrándose el pie con mucha fuerza pero con cuidado de no lastimarse.

En ese instante tío Vernon entro a la cocina, beso en la mejilla a su flacuchenta esposa y empezó a pedir comida a todo pulmón luego entro dudley colorado de la risa tan aguda que había sufrido. Cuando sirvieron la comida, el tío Vernon y su hijo vieron con una cara de decepción a tía Petunia, por que su ración era la que se debía comer un ser humano y no un cerdo.

Después del inconforme desayuno los Dursley se sentaron en frente del gran televisor para ver el noticiero de las 12:00; que aunque era del mundo muggle, le interesaba a harry, para saber si había ocurrido algo importante en el mundo mágico que había afectado al otro.

Después de ser botado de la sala por sus odiosos parientes, salió al frente del garaje para poder escucharlas desde la ventana en donde para su sorpresa se encontró con una hermosa chica con un cierto parecido a Fleur Delacour, de cabellos platino y hasta la cintura, si hubiera estado ron su expresión hubiera asustado a hermione, ojos de color claro y muy buen cuerpo.

Esta vio a harry de reojo y se sonrojo notablemente y continúo regando las flores del jardín del frente con la señora Figg, harry interesado por la extraña y hermosa muchacha se acerco a donde su vecina con la excusa de saludarla; esta encantada de verlo le dijo:

-Hola pequeño harry, lindas mañanas en las que has pasado a verme¿Cómo han sido tus vacaciones? Y tu pequeño primo.

Harry intentando ser cortes le responde:

-No muy divertidas, y dudley esta igual que siempre- muriéndose de la risa por lo que en verdad quería decir

Harry que seguía sin saber el nombre de aquella hermosa muchacha la saluda disimuladamente y continúa hablando con la señora figg

-¿No te han presentado a mi nieta? - Harry dijo en su mente que al fin habían llegado a la cumbre de la conversación, continuo la señora figg- su nombre es Heyden Evergreen Arabella y es una próxima estudiante de 6º año en Hogwarts, los dejo un momento para que converse las galletas se me van a quemar.

Harry sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, tenía el mismo sentimiento que tuvo la noche anterior¿podría ser la muchacha de la carta?

Ella extendió su mano como para saludarlo y dijo gentilmente:

-Mucho gusto haggy potteg, es un placeg conocegte.- harry reconoció este acento inmediatamente era como el de los de Beauxbatons, seguramente era de hay-

Este la pregunto:

-¿Tú eras de Beauxbatons?

Heyden asiente con la cabeza, sus cachetes estaban en verdad colorados, aunque no más que los de harry; hubo unos segundos de silencio y unas miradas entrecortadas, pero desde lejos se notaba la atracción mutua. De pronto y quien sabe de donde apareció dudley con una cara de sorpresa al ver ese romance de miradas, decidió interrumpir, y le dijo a la nueva vecina:

-Mi nombre es dudley, y vivo en la casa de la otra acera- se lo dijo con una cara de engreído, que a harry le provocaba nauseas, la primera chica de prive drive que le gustaba y el no podía dejar de interrumpir- ¿cual es tu nombre?

Heyden impresionada extiende la mano, y le contesta en un tono cariñoso:

-Mi nombre es Heyden Evegggeen, y soy nueva en el vecindario¿tú eges familia de haggy?

Dudley con una cara de asco y rabia muy profunda le contesto en un tono un poco odioso y grosero:

-Por desgracia, pero yo soy de la parte interesante de la familia…

En ese mismo momento se asoma el tío Vernon y grita a todo gañote:

- He Big D, la cena esta lista vengan tú y tu primo a comer.

-Voy corriendo

Dudley salió corriendo como si su madre se estuviera muriendo lo que hizo que harry se volviera ha quedar solo con heyden; en ese instante sobrevoló por ellos aterrizando suavemente en el hombro de la chica la misma lechuza plateada que había entrado la noche anterior a la habitación de harry, Harry desconcertado, le pregunto con voz temblorosa a la chica que en ese momento estaba de un color tomate:

-¿Eras tú la admiradora de la carta?

Heyden que en ese momento se quedo tan roja, pero con todo y eso asintió con la cabeza, y le dijo temblando:

-Si, esta es love mi lechuza, y también mi mejog amiga, ella te dio la cagta.

-Es muy hermosa tu lechuza, yo tengo una, se llama…

-Hedwig- dijo ella antes de que harry pudiera terminar- es muy linda.

En eso la señora Figg se asomo por una ventana y le dijo con un tono de regaño que la cena estaba lista, heyden beso a harry en el cachete y le dijo que hablaría luego con él y termino entrando a su casa.

Harry todavía sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasarle esa noche, entro corriendo a la casa y vio que toda la familia estaba sentada en la mesa observándolo con ojos de amenaza, en eso la tía marge le dijo

-Por que tanto color en las mejillas¿con la vecina del frente?.

Harry con una mirada de odio le dijo:-

-Estaba hablando de San Bruto el instituto a donde voy, ella me dijo que dudley era muy lindo.

Harry, pensando que en verdad no había sido esa su conversación se moría de la risa, por lo que acababa de inventar. Se sentó a comer pero de pronto, recordó las palabras "hablamos luego", no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo hablarían, ella no le había dicho nada.

La cena había sido un manjar para los Dursley a comparación del desayuno. Después de terminada la cena tía petunia saco una enorme bandeja de pie de limón, Vernon, Marge y Dudley no duraron ni un minuto en devorar sus pedazos, harry en cambio le pareció de 3 metros cada mordisco.


End file.
